lovecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Lovely Lovecraft
Lovely Lovecraft is a comic written and illustrated by Sara Bardi, based on life and tales of H.P Lovecraft. It originated as a webcomic but only 1 compilation volume as been published and is thus the only part covered by this wiki. Plot In 1936, a middle-aged Howard Phillips Lovecraft is struggling with his latest novel, when he notices a flyer for a performer calling himself "The Great Nyarlathotep". While monologuing about what he knows about said performer, Howard makes his way to an abandoned building where Nyarlathotep is in the middle of giving a speech about the Old Ones to a group of frightened onlookers. Before he can finish, Howard stands up and calls him an impostor. Nyarlathotep, seemingly enraged, demands the audience leave, leaving him alone with Lovecraft. Alone in the room, Nyarlathotep reveals how pleased he is to see Howard "Again". Howard inquires as to why he was summoned, and if the stars have finally aligned for the old ones return, and Nyarlathotep answers that they are, but not for him and his kin. For Lovecraft. The room is filled up with creatures dressed in yellow , and Nyarlathotep joyfully exclaims "You're going to die, Howard". Decades earlier, in 1902, a young Howard Philip Lovecraft and his mother are traveling along an old road to Arkham. The driver is bleak, with sharpened teeth and cold, unblinking eyes. Howard inquires his mother about their landlord, the missing Randolph Carter, who went missing after being accused of murdering his friend Warren. When they arrive, the driver helps the mother carry in the lugage, though she shuts the door on him when she notices his unusual features. While she unpacks, Howard notices a draft upstairs, and go to investigate. Upstairs, he finds Carter's workroom, and picks through a number of old books, eventually. picking up the Necronomicon (one half of it, anyway). As he reads aloud, a figure looks at him through the window. Tentacles stretch out of the book, and Howard's mind shatters, and he sees his past, present and future, gaining the knowledge that he'll always be an outsider. Howard wakes up in his bed, where his mother tells him that he slipped on the wet floor, and knocked himself out. She locks him in his room, and tells him that he can't read any more of those horror stories, while reminiscing about Howard's childhood and nightmares. At the same time, a young woman with purple hair awakes screaming in cell AZ-42 in the asylum. The caretakers claim to call her Azaela, after the color of her hair. As Howard considers the posibility that he dreamed it all up, a small being with bat wings, three short horns, tail and long ears throws the necronomicon at him, calls him cultist, and acuses him of being involved in Carter's disapearance. The thing claims to be Phil'Gwanach, a night gaunt, though Howard doesn't believe it, on account of night gaunts being frightening and faceless, while Phil is kinda cute and rather face... ful. Howard does eventually believe it when he sees a spectral image of Phil's true form. Phil decides to trust Howard when he hears about how he's visited nightly by his kin, and gives him the rundown on Abdul Alhazred and the Outer Gods. Around the same time, a group of students at Miscatonic University are complaining about the ludicrousness of the oath sworn by the students and faculty while Armitage is holding a speech. After calling out the students, Armitage introduces the newest faculty member: Nathaniel P. Noyes, who's taking over as english teacher after Professor Wilmarth's unfortunate nervous breakdown . External links * Lovely Lovecraft on DeviantArt Category:Articles written on real-world topics Category:Comics